


Gedanken einer Liebenden

by Fairness52



Category: Der Hobbit
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairness52/pseuds/Fairness52
Summary: Wenn ihre Männer auf Reisen sind und sagenhafte Abenteuer erleben, grandiose Taten vollbringen und glorreiche Schlachten schlagen, haben Zwergenfrauen als Hüterin von Heim und Herd, bei der Ausübung ihres Gewerbes Zeit, um die gemeinsam verbrachte Vergangenheit Revue passieren zu lassen und sich auf das Wiedersehen und die Zukunft, Seite an Seite mit ihrem Gefährten zu freuen.Doch in manchen Fällen gehen Wunsch und Realität getrennte Wege.
Kudos: 4





	Gedanken einer Liebenden

Der Sturm fegte seit Tagen durch die Ered Luin, Blitze zuckten über den Himmel und heftige Donnerschläge brachten die Häuser und Hütten der Einwohner zum erzittern. Dichte Wolken machten den Tag zur Nacht.

Die junge Zwergin saß in ihrer behaglichen, kleinen Küche vor dem prasselnden Kamin. Einen Becher dampfenden Tee neben, und Massen von Stoff auf dem hellen Kiefernholztisch vor sich. Der kostbare, schwere Brokat war im selben moosgrünen Farbton gehalten wie ihre Augen und stand in eigenartigem Gegensatz zu der schlichten Einrichtung des Raumes.

Erschrocken von einem besonders grellen Blitz, dem umgehend lautes Donnergrollen folgte, der ihre Aufmerksamkeit von der diffizilen Arbeit ablenkte, unzählige, nur stecknadelkopfgroße goldene Perlen auf das Kleid zu nähen, erhob sie sich, streckte den vom langen sitzen schmerzenden Rücken und ging zum Fenster, um die bunt gemusterten Vorhänge zu schließen. Spitzte dann die Ohren, aber es war kein anderer Laut zu hören als das unablässige Prasseln der Regentropfen, die mit unverminderter Heftigkeit an die Fensterscheiben trommelten.

Summend füllte die Zwergin etwas Milch in eine Schale und bot sie der kleinen schwarzweißen Katze an, die maunzend um ihre Beine strich. Begeistertes, glucksendes Schnurren war der Dank.

Es galt keine Zeit zu vergeuden, jetzt nach beinahe eineinhalb Jahren, konnte sie täglich damit rechnen, dass Er vor ihrer Tür auftauchen würde, um sie sicher in den Erebor zu geleiten.  
Bis dahin musste die Stichelei an dem Kleid, ihrem Hochzeitskleid, beendet sein, jetzt konnte sie nicht herumstehen und Löcher in die Luft starren. Entschlossen diese vertrackte Fummelei mit den Perlen heute noch zu Ende zu bringen, setzte sich die Zwergin wieder an die Arbeit. Während ihre Finger beschäftigt waren, gingen ihre Gedanken auf Wanderschaft zu diesem schicksalhaften Tag vor drei Jahren, als sie ihn kennen gelernt hatte.

Sie hatte Arbeit in einer Schänke am Rande der Blauen Berge gefunden. Nichts besonderes, aber sie kannte es nicht anders. Gemeinsam mit ihren Eltern zog sie jahrein, jahraus durch die Lande, um Vaters Gewerbe, der Kesselflickerei, nachzugehen. Sobald sich herausstellte, dass sie ein gewisses Geschick mit der Nadel hatte, konnte sie mit der Näherei ein bisschen zum Lebensunterhalt der kleinen Familie beitragen.  
Dann kam das Fieber und nahm ihr erst die Mutter dann den Vater. Und die Zwergin beschloss sich als Näherin irgendwo niederzulassen. Sie hatte genug von dem unsteten Leben auf der Straße. Und so kam ihr die Tätigkeit in der Taverne mit drei warmen Mahlzeiten am Tag und ein Bett mit dem obligatorischen Strohsack darin, wie ein Wunder vor. Mehr verlangte sie nicht. Die Zeiten für Zwerge waren hart.

Es war ein Tag so stürmisch, kalt und ungemütlich, dass jeder zu bedauern war, der vor die Tür musste, als eine Gruppe Zwergenmänner, bewaffnet bis an die Nasenspitzen, die Taverne betrat. Einer von ihnen, mit einer wilden, blonden, vom Wind zerzausten Mähne und funkelnden blauen Augen, orderte Zimmer für die Nacht. Obwohl jung an Jahren schien er der Anführer dieser Söldner zu sein, die einen Handelszug tief hinein in die Blauen Berge eskortierten sollten.

Erst spät am Abend kamen die Männer wieder nach unten in den Schankraum, bestellten reichlich zu essen und gönnten sich dann ein kleines Trinkgelage.

Er lachte und scherzte mit seinen Mitstreitern, wirkte aber ernster und besonnener als seine Männer. Und obwohl eine gehörige Anzahl geleerter Bierkrüge vor dem blonden Zwerg standen, schien er weitaus nüchterner zu sein als jeder einzelne seiner Kameraden, von denen einige schon völlig bezecht unter die Tische gesunken waren.

Der Zwerg schaute auf, sein Blick suchte ihren, zwinkerte ihr freundlich zu. Als sie geschäftig zu ihm lief, um seinen Tisch von den leeren Krügen zu befreien, grinste er sie schelmisch an, ein bezauberndes Grübchen bildete sich auf einer Wange.

»Wir wurden uns noch nicht vorgestellt«, er schaute zu ihr hinauf. »Ich bin Fili.«  
Schüchtern nannte sie ihren Namen, er lächelte sie herzlich an: »Hübscher Name für ein hübsches Mädchen.«  
Sie senkte errötend den Blick.  
»Ah«, lächelte Fili »Und noch hübscher wenn sie rot wird.«

Die Grübchen waren zurück als er noch immer lächelnd aufstand und sich großartig vor ihr verbeugte.  
»Zu Euren Diensten, meine Schönste!«  
Sie konnte nicht anders als ihn ebenfalls anzulächeln. Die Schüchternheit war wie weggeblasen. Sie konnte nicht sagen, was es war, aber etwas an ihm war so freundlich und einladend, gepaart mit einer Leichtigkeit und Frohsinn, die in solch völligem Gegensatz zu seiner Ernsthaftigkeit und dem weit über sein Alter hinausreichenden, deutlich erkennbaren Pflichtbewusstsein standen. Gleichzeitig strahlte er eine Wildheit, Leidenschaft und Dominanz aus, die mit dem Wissen einherging, dass von ihm gegebene Befehle unter allen Umständen und ohne Fragen befolgt wurden.

Den Rest des Abends verbrachte sie in seiner Gesellschaft, ehe er sich mit einem Handkuss von ihr verabschiedete und allein sein Zimmer aufsuchte. Die Zwergin wusste nicht, ob sie darüber erfreut oder betrübt sein sollte.  
Am nächsten Morgen waren die Söldner noch vor Sonnenaufgang verschwunden.

Nach nur zwei Wochen tauchte Fili wieder auf, ohne seine Männer, und in dieser Nacht wurde sie seine Geliebte. Ein halbes Jahr verging, in dem sie sich unregelmäßig sahen. Wann immer Fili auf seinen Reisen in der Nähe war, richtete er es ein sie wiederzusehen.  
Aber irgendwann genügten ihm diese gelegentlichen Treffen nicht mehr. Er wollte mehr. Er wollte sie für sich alleine. Zuerst sträubte sich die Zwergin, zu viel stand zwischen ihnen. Das Wissen um seine Herkunft lähmte sie, diesen letzten, alles entscheidenden Schritt zu gehen.

Erst als ein fremder Gast gönnerhaft ihr Hinterteil tätschelte, nachdem er ihr lautstark ein unzweifelhaftes Angebot gemacht hatte, und Fili, dem das natürlich nicht entgangen war, von fünf Männern mit Gewalt daran gehindert werden musste diesen Kerl, der es wagte sein Mädel anzufassen, totzuschlagen, gab sie schließlich nach.  
Derlei Übergriffe häuften sich neuerdings und sie war nicht gewillt, dies noch länger über sich ergehen zu lassen.

Fili hatte seine Ersparnisse dazu genutzt ein kleines Häuschen in den Ered Luin für sie zu erstehen, da, wo sie am dichtesten besiedelt waren. Aus dieser Entscheidung ging der erste böse Streit zwischen beiden hervor. Er war entschlossen ihr dies zu schenken, Sie weigerte sich strikt dagegen. Es ging nicht an, dass sie sich von ihm aushalten lies. Sie hatte vielleicht nicht viel, aber ihren Stolz ließ sie sich um nichts in der Welt nehmen.  
Jetzt lernte die Zwergin Filis andere, dunkle Seite kennen. Er war stur, uneinsichtig, übermäßig besitzergreifend und ertrug Widerworte nur schlecht. Aber sie beharrte auf ihrem Standpunkt und schließlich blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als zähneknirschend zuzustimmen.

Der Umzug ging rasch vonstatten, ihre gesamte Habe passte in zwei Satteltaschen und ehe sie sich versah, hatte sie sich in ihrem Häuschen eingelebt und jede Menge Arbeit. Es hatte sich herumgesprochen, dass eine begabte Näherin zugezogen war, und die Zwergin konnte sich kaum noch vor Aufträgen retten. Fili besuchte sie regelmäßig und es war irgendwann auch kein Geheimnis mehr, dass sie offiziell die Verlobte des künftigen Thronfolgers war.

Ihre Sorgen, weit unter seinem Stand gewählt zu haben, wischte Fili mit einem Lächeln beiseite. »Unsinn! Meine Mutter liebt dich bereits wie eine Tochter, und Thorin … «  
»Ja, Thorin, vor ihm habe ich ein bisschen Angst. Er wirkt immer so unnahbar und streng.« Die Zwergin erinnerte sich an die seltenen Male, da sie Filis Onkel begegnet war, und an ihre Ehrfurcht vor ihm.  
»Das scheint nur so«, wiegelte Fili ab. »Thorin hat uns längst seinen Segen erteilt. Er würde sich nie gegen meine oder Kilis Wahl stellen. Na ja, zumindest nicht solange wir keine Elbe zur Gefährtin nehmen wollen.«

Das Leben hätte nicht schöner sein können.

Aber dann, eines Tages erzählte Fili von Thorins Treffen mit einem Zauberer und der langgehegte Wunsch seines Onkels, den Erebor wieder für sein Volk zurückzuerobern, nahm Gestalt an.

»Kili und ich werden Thorin natürlich als seine Neffen begleiten.«  
Da war er wieder, der Übermut in seiner Stimme. Die Fröhlichkeit und die Vorfreude auf ein Abenteuer. Natürlich würde sie ihn ziehen lassen, es stand ihr nicht zu ihm Ratschläge zu geben. Und so versuchte sie sich für Fili zu freuen, seinen Enthusiasmus zu teilen und wollte nur wissen auf wann diese Expedition angesetzt war.  
Die unbestimmte Antwort, »Irgendwann im Frühjahr« trug nicht unbedingt zu ihrer Beruhigung bei.

»Aua!«  
Tief in Gedanken versunken hatte sich die Zwergin in den Finger gestochen. Unkonzentriert wie sie war, musste sie eine Pause einlegen. Es war nicht nötig, das schöne Kleid zu beschmutzen, nur weil sie nicht aufpasste, was ihre vor Anstrengung zitternden Finger taten. Es war an der Zeit eine Pause einzulegen, sich der Hausarbeit zu widmen und eine Kleinigkeit zu essen.

Einige Zeit später saß sie wieder über ihrer Näharbeit und erlaubte ihren Gedanken erneut sich zu verselbstständigen.

Der Tag an dem Fili sie verlassen würde, um mit seinem Onkel und Bruder sowie zehn weiteren Gefährten den Erebor zurückzuerobern, war immer näher gerückt.

»Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich«, beteuerte Fili als er zärtlich eine verirrte, dunkelrote Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht strich. »Ich werde rechtzeitig wieder zurückkehren, nächstes Jahr um diese Zeit bin ich wieder bei dir.«  
Er lächelte bei dem Versuch sie zu beruhigen und über ihr besorgtes Gesicht. Zog sie noch näher an sich, küsste sie sanft.  
»Versprichst du mir das?«  
»Aber ja, bei meinem Leben.«  
Das spendete ihr ein wenig Trost. »Wann brecht ihr auf?«  
»Morgen bei Sonnenaufgang. Kili will mich hier abholen«, nuschelte Fili, völlig versunken in ihren hingebungsvollen Kuss.  
Ihr entkam ein Seufzer, fast schon ein Schluchzen. Fili löste sich von ihrem Mund, lächelte erneut liebevoll auf sie hinunter, versenkte seine Hand in der Tasche, zog dann einen kleinen, glänzenden Gegenstand hervor. Es war eine Perle, aus reinem Silber und kunstvoll graviert. Die Zwergin sog in Erwartung auf das Kommende scharf die Luft ein.  
»Das ist die Haarperle meines Vaters, du weißt ja, ich trage das Gegenstück. Es wäre mir eine Ehre wenn du meine Gefährtin werden möchtest.«  
Er umschloss ihre Hand mit der Perle im Innern mit seinen rauen, schwieligen Fingern.  
»Bitte!«  
»Fili!«, hauchte die Zwergin, »Bist du dir da auch sicher, ich meine, wer bin ich denn schon? Nur eine kleine Näherin, du aber ein Prinz, womöglich der künftige König des Erebor und nur weil wir … «  
»Ich habe in meinem Leben noch nie etwas klarer gesehen, als dass ich den Rest meines Lebens mit dir verbringen möchte.«  
  
»Ach, Fili, wie könnte ich nicht deine Gefährtin sein wollen. Ich mag mir ein Leben ohne dich nicht mehr vorstellen. Ich liebe dich so sehr, dass es wehtut.« Mit einem Jauchzen fiel die Zwergin dem blonden Prinzen um den Hals.  
Jubelnd hob er seine Braut hoch und wirbelte mit ihr in den Armen durch die kleine Küche. »Du machst mich zum glücklichsten Zwerg in den Blauen Bergen.«

Sie kicherte über seine Begeisterung, nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände, um ihn inbrünstig zu küssen. »Mir wird schwindelig.« Rasch stellte er sie behutsam wieder auf die Füße, konnte sich aber nicht überwinden seine Lippen von ihren zu lösen, während er sie rückwärts in das Schlafzimmer bugsierte.

Der nächste Morgen kam viel zu schnell und die Zwergin hatte das Gefühl noch längst nicht alles gesagt zu haben, Fili nicht alle Küsse und guten Wünsche auf den Weg gegeben zu haben.

Kili war aufgeregt und voller Tatendrang, er schlang das ihm angebotene Frühstück achtlos herunter und forderte Fili zum wiederholten Male auf sich endlich von seinem Goldstück zu verabschieden, um endlich in das gemeinsam zu erwartende Abenteuer zu ziehen.

Fili küsste sie ein letztes Mal. »Gib gut auf dich Acht! Sobald wir den Erebor erobert haben, werde ich dich persönlich abholen, in unsere neue Heimat bringen und dann heiraten wir.«  
Er lächelte sie an, sein gewohnt sanftes, strahlendes Lächeln als er sein Pony bestieg und an Kilis Seite vom Hof ritt. Unfähig sich von ihr zu trennen und doch bereit sich seinen Pflichten zu stellen.

Beim letzten Blick zu ihr zurück küsste sie die Perle, die Fili ihr in der Nacht in eine schmale Haarsträhne geflochten hatte. Dann verschwand er hinter der Wegbiegung. Als beide Reiter wieder zu sehen waren konnte sie nur noch zwei sich entfernende schwarze Punkte erkennen.

Mit einem unbeschreiblichen Gefühl der Leere schloss die Zwergin die Tür hinter sich, schlurfte emotional erschöpft, langsam wie ein altes Weib in ihr Schlafzimmer ließ sich dann schwerfällig vor einer silberbeschlagenen großen Truhe nieder. Behutsam nahm sie den schweren, grünen Brokat heraus. Filis Brautgeschenk. Einer Königin würdig und unbeschreiblich kostbar. Sinnierend strich sie über die langen, penibel gefalteten Stoffbahnen, aus denen sie ihr Hochzeitskleid nähen sollte.

Wehmütig dachte sie an den gestrigen Tag zurück als Fili, die Füße auf dem Küchentisch und gemütlich Pfeife rauchend, ihre aufgeregte Begeisterung mit seinem warmen, nur für sie reservierten Lächeln betrachtete. Sein zufriedenes Schmunzeln über ihre hemmungslose Freude als sie dieses wundervolle Geschenk auspackte.  
Oh, sie würde daraus ihr Hochzeitskleid schneidern. So schön und prächtig anzusehen, wie es zuvor noch keines gegeben hatte.

<

Jetzt, beinahe eineinhalb Jahre später, war es vollbracht. Noch eine letzte Perle angenäht und ihr Hochzeitskleid war perfekt. Die Zwergin schüttelte es aus, um eventuelle Falten zu glätten, schlug es dann behutsam in reißfesten, schweren Baumwollstoff, legte ein Säckchen mit getrockneten Lavendelblüten hinzu und verstaute den Packen sorgsam wieder in der Truhe.

Da klopfte es an der Tür. Fili! Das musste er sein. Niemand anderes würde in solcher Nacht freiwillig nach draußen gehen. Er war zu ihr zurückgekehrt.  
In freudiger Erwartung, nach schier endlos langer Zeit Fili wieder in die Armen zu fallen, eilte die Zwergin zur Tür, jeder Schritt ein Versprechen an die gemeinsame Zukunft mit ihm, strahlend und schön.

Aber als sie den Zwerg erkannte, wusste sie, dass etwas schrecklich falsch sein musste. Denn es war nicht Fili, der vor ihr stand.

Es war Herr Balin.

Und ein Blick in sein Gesicht sagte ihr, dass ihre Albträume, die sie regelmäßig heimsuchten und aus denen sie stets tränenüberströmt erwachte, gerade erst beginnen würden.  
Albträume, in denen sie Fili mit zerschmetterten Gliedern in einer Blutlache leblos am Fuß eines Berges liegen sah, die wundervollen blauen Augen gebrochen ins Leere starrend, während Schneeflocken leise auf ihn nieder rieselten und ihn wie mit einem Leichentuch bedeckten.

Sie hörte den älteren Zwerg sprechen, aber das Gesagte drang nicht zu ihr durch.

»Es tut mir leid!«  
Sie weicht langsam vor ihm zurück. Wenn sie nur die Tür wieder schließen könnte und so tun als wäre dies nie geschehen.  
Aber Balin folgt ihr, er hinkt ein wenig und trägt seinen Schwertarm in einer Schlinge. Behutsam nimmt er ihre Hand in seine. Es ist diese Berührung, die ihr Klarheit bringt.

»Es tut mir so leid, Mädel«, wiederholte er leise und sie konnte Tränen in seinen gütigen Augen schimmern sehen. »Fili ist…Er ist… Sie sind tot, alle drei ... «, hier versagte Balins Stimme, überwältigt von seinen Gefühlen musste sich der ältere Zwerg mehrere Male räuspern.

Aber sie hörte es nicht. Ihre Gedanken kreisten nur um eines.  
Es konnte, es durfte nicht sein. Nicht Fili. Ihr Fili mit seiner Lebensfreude und Lustigkeit. Seiner Loyalität, dem Drang alles und jeden, der ihm nahe stand, beschützen zu wollen, seinem Sinn für Ehre und Pflicht. Sein Stolz und seine Güte und seinem Lachen.

Etwas in ihrem Innern zerbarst, konnte ein Herz vor Kummer brechen?

Balin führte sie zu einem Stuhl. Sie fühlte nichts. Nicht das weiche Kissen, auf dem sie sich niederließ, nicht den Schmerz der Fingernägel, die sie sich wie Krallen in den bloßen Arm grub, um nicht zu weinen.  
Zwergenfrauen weinten nicht in der Öffentlichkeit.  
Und sie würde Fili um nichts in der Welt entehren, indem sie vor Herrn Balin in Tränen ausbrach. Das gebot ihr Stolz, ihre Würde und das Andenken an Fili.

»Was ist geschehen? Wie ist Fili ... «, sie konnte es nicht aussprechen, nicht dieses Wort in seiner Endgültigkeit. Aber Balin verstand und begann über Wälder, riesenhafte Spinnen und reißende Flüsse zu berichten, über Orks, Elben und Menschen, Drachen, Gold und Berge, ließ sie teilhaben an Filis Taten auf der großen Reise. Erzählte auch über sein Ende, wie er sich opferte bei dem Versuch Bruder und Onkel zu schützen.

Nicht weinen, alles nur nicht weinen.

»Ich werde morgen wieder zum Erebor zurückkehren, ein Pony für dich steht bereit, wenn du uns begleiten willst.«

»Was soll ich im Einsamen Berg? Dort habe ich nichts, nur die Gewissheit, dass er mir Fili genommen hat. Hier habe ich zumindest meine Erinnerungen an ihn. Nein! Ich werde die Blauen Berge nicht verlassen.«

»Es ist deine Entscheidung, aber du musst wissen, Mädel, du wirst immer deinen Platz im Erebor haben, solltest du dich einmal anders entschließen.«  
Balin erhob sich mühsam, und legte einen Sack auf den Tisch, drehte sich noch einmal um, als er zur Tür ging. »Es tut mir wirklich leid, wir konnten nicht mehr tun.«

Die Zwergin hörte nicht, dass die Tür ins Schloss fiel, mit bebenden Fingern löste sie den Knoten, der das Bündel verschloss und zuckte im selben Moment zusammen, als sie den Inhalt erkannte. Ein kunstvoll geschmiedetes Messer von dem er sich nie trennte, Filis erste Schmiedearbeit, eine kleine Truhe bis obenhin gefüllt mit Goldmünzen. Dann war da noch ein Blatt Papier, als sie es auseinander faltete erkannte sie ein mit präziser Genauigkeit gezeichnetes Porträt von Fili. Liebevoll zeichnete sie mit dem Finger die Konturen seines Gesichtes nach, griff dann nach dem Kästchen das herausgefallen war.  
Im Innern lag Filis langer Zopf, verschlossen mit dem Gegenstück der Perle, die er ihr überreicht hatte, als er sie bat seine Frau zu werden.

Das gab den Ausschlag, zu lange hatte sie vor Balin die Tränen unterdrückt, sie ertrug es nicht länger beherrscht und stark zu wirken, jetzt durfte sie sich gehen lassen. Die Zwergin bemühte sich nicht die Tränen zurückzuhalten, die ihr in Bächen über das Gesicht strömten.  
Von Weinkrämpfen geschüttelt sank sie einem Häufchen Elend gleich in sich zusammen. Sie trauerte um Fili, um den Verlust ihrer Jugend und über die Tatsache, dass nicht alle Geschichten einen guten Ausgang hatten.

Jedes Zeitgefühl war der Zwergin abhanden gekommen, und so dauerte es eine ganze Zeit, ehe sie die quäkenden Geräusche wahrnahm, die jetzt laut und deutlich an ihr Ohr drangen. Sich mit dem Rockzipfel die Tränen abwischend, eilte sie ins Nebenzimmer und holte den weinenden Säugling aus seiner Wiege, drückte das Kleine Trost suchend an sich, unfähig die Einsamkeit länger zu ertragen.

Das Weinen ging in fröhliches glucksen über. Kieksend und brabbelnd grabschte Filis Tochter nach den Zöpfen der Mutter, die so verführerisch vor ihrer Nasenspitze baumelten.  
Die Tochter, die Fili so unglaublich ähnlich sah, seine Züge geerbt hatte, dieselben blauen Augen und das Grübchen in der Wange. Die Tochter, auf die er so sehr hoffte nachdem sie ihm an ihrem letzten, gemeinsam verbrachten Abend erzählt hatte dass sie ein Kind erwartete. Die Tochter auf die er sich gefreut hatte sie aufwachsen zu sehen und die ihren Vater nun niemals zu Gesicht bekommen würde.

Die Zwergin schwor sich all die schönen Erinnerungen an Fili, die Zeit der Versprechen und Verheißungen an seiner Seite, mit ihrer Tochter zu teilen, so dass er niemals in Vergessenheit geraten würde.  
Im Andenken an ihre gemeinsame Liebe.


End file.
